Weapons in GTA: Tales of Liberty City
This is the List of Weapons in Grand Theft Auto: Tales of Liberty City Unlike the GTA IV, Now Ammu-Nation will re-appeared back in Liberty City, not just that Player also can Contact Lester Arnold to buy some weapons. Lists 'Melee' *'Fist' : Unarmed, the player is able to dodge attacks, disarm opponents, and perform ground Punches and kicks, lefts and rights, and uppercuts and jabs also Picking up Random Object to Throw, Fighting unarmed is the best way to fight someone without killing them, something that can be important in several missions. *'Baseball Bat' :The Bat can be swung left or right. The player can also block attacks with it. The bat can be useful when the player doesn't want to draw attention to themselves, It can also knock weapons out of an opponent's hand when they are aiming in the direction of the player *'Knife' : Knives are very efficient alternatives to firearms. Even a well-armored adversary can be taken down with 3 to 6 slashes, They are very efficient at taking someone down without getting police attention *'Katana' ':The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan and has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. *'Golf Club : 'It has moderate power and long reach, allowing the player to attack several enemies providing they are close together. It can be swung whilst stationary, or running. This time it can use in Drive by using Bike. 'Pistol *'Regular Pistol' :With its polymer frame and simple, internal striker-fired mechanism, the Glock series of pistols is both lightweight and extremely durable. It is the standard pistol for most of the game, and it is the standard sidearm of all Law Enforcement Agencies in Liberty City. It has a decent range when shooting, and has about 3 to 5 shots to kill someone when shooting normally. *'AP Pistol' :It is fully automatic with an extremely high rate of fire, which is faster than both SMG from GTA IV and has a 17 bullet capacity. It lacks accuracy but makes up for it with its rate of fire making it a well rounded weapon and extremely useful for Drive-bys. Like its real-life counterpart, the AP Pistol is a fully automatic machine pistol. *'Python' ':The Colt Python is the most accurate pistol and only revolver available in the GTA series. It also shares the record for being the most powerful pistol with the Desert Eagle, although the Desert Eagle edges it out, being a.50AE instead of a .357. *'M1911' ': Designed by John Browning, the M1911 is the best-known of his designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. The pistol was widely copied, and this operating system rose to become the preeminent type of the 20th century and of nearly all modern centerfire pistols. 'Shotguns' *'Pump Action Shootgun' (Ithaca M37) :Based in The Ithaca M37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets.It is a standard LSPD weapon, only used in situations where deadly force has been authorized and deemed necessary. Also known as the featherweight, it utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. *'Combat Shootgun '(Mossenberg 500) : Introduced in 1961, all model 500s are based on the same basic design. Originally using a single action bar this was changed to dual action bars in 1970, which are (at least in theory) less likely to bend than a single action bar design. A single large locking lug is used to secure the breech. The magazine tube is located below the barrel, and screws into the receiver. *'Bullpup Shootgun' (Kel-Tec KSG) : The Kel-Tec KSG shotgun is a manually operated, pump (slide) action weapon. Barrel locking is achieved by a swinging wedge, located inside the top of the bolt, which engages the barrel extension. The sliding friend is connected to the bolt by dual operating bars. The ammunition feed is from two independent tubular magazines, located below the barrel. *'Automatic/Explosive Shootgun '(USAS-12) : The history of the USAS-12 dates from the 1980s vintage designs of Maxwell Atchisson. In about 1989, Gilbert Equipment Co.is designed to provide sustained firepower in close-combat scenarios. It accepts detachable 10-round box magazines or 20-round drum magazines. Both types of magazine are made of polymer, and drum magazines have their rear side made from Translucent Polymer for quick determination of the number of shot shells left. It has an effective range of 40 m. 'SMG' *'SMG (SW-MP 10)' :The MP-10 is a heavily modified MP5-Style sub-machine gun, a cross between a standard model and its shortened variant, doing away with a butt-stock and fitting a polymer grip with a flashlight and a pica-tinny rail on top. In comparison to the Micro-SMG, it is far more accurate, but has a slower rate of fire and smaller magazine. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers and FIB Agents use the SMG from their vehicles at higher 5 and 6 Wanted Stars as they attempt to stop the player. *'Micro Uzi': developed by Isreali gun designer Uziel Gal during the 1940s. The weapon is a sub-compact version of the IMI/IWI full-sized UZI Submachine Gun, and is chambered to fire the 9mm round. The rate of fire of the Micro Uzi is listed as approximately 900 RPM (rounds per minute), though in reality, it is closer to 1,250 RPM. At this incredibly high rate of fire, the weapon is difficult to control while on full-auto, but short bursts can be accurate at ranges up to about 30 yards (27 meters). *'Scorpion' :The Samopal Skorpion vz.61 is a Czechoslovakian submachine gun that fires the relatively low-powered (but still deadly) 7.65mm (.32ACP) round. It was developed in the 1960s by Ceska Zborjkva, the leading arms manufacturer in that country. Although it was developed for use with security forces, the submachine gun was also accepted into service with the Czechoslovak Army, as a personal sidearm for lower-ranking army staff, vehicle drivers, armored vehicle personnel and special forces. *'Bison '(PP-19) :The Bizon was developed at the request of the MVD and is primarily intended for law enforcement units that usually need fast and accurate fire at Close Ranges. Prototypes were trialed by the Special Equipment Research Institute in 1995 where they outperformed several competitors, and the weapon was accepted into service on December 28, 1996. 'Assault Rifle' *'Advanced Rifle' : The advanced rifle is a bullpup assault rifle, based on the Israeli TAR-21 carbine. According to the 'Multiplayer Gameplay' trailer for GTA V, it appears to have an extended magazine attachment that changes the bullet capacity to 60. *'M4' : The M4A1 Carbine entered service in the late 1990s-early 2000s as an automatic modification for the original Colt M4 in service with the United States military, The Carbine is more accurate than the AK-47 but less powerful. It mounts a small sight on the receiver's pica-tinny rail, but no attachments can be mounted on it. It can be acquired from NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers and FIB Agents as well as certain LCPD Officers. *'AK-47': Even after sixty years, Mikhail Kalashnikov's legendary AK-47 Rifle is still a hard act to follow; both in reliability and popularity. Created by mass production in mind, the simple design and loose clearances resulted in a rifle that's practically indestructible, and that will remain functional with little maintenance or cleaning. The AK-47 is a more powerful rifle than the M4A1, but not as precise at long ranges. 'Sniper Rifle' *'Combat Sniper' :The PSG-1 is a sniper variant of the H&K G3, used by the elite German anti-terrorist unit GSG 9 as a dedicated-marksman rifle and popular in film and television. The PSG-1 is built to extremely tight tolerances and is deadly accurate in the hands of a skilled operator using match ammunition. *'Automatic Sniper' (Dragunov) : The Dragunov is a Semi-Automatic Gas Operated rifle with a short-stroke gas-piston system. The barrel breech is locked through a Rotating Bolt (left rotation) and uses three locking lugs to engage corresponding locking recesses in the barrel extension. The rifle has a manual, two-position gas regulator. *'Sniper' (Remington 700):The Remington 700 is a popular hunting rifle that can be found chambered in a wide range of calibers and was later adopted by the Military as the M24 and M40 Sniper Rifle. Strangely enough, the one in the game appears to have been further customized to use an external 10 round magazine, yet it only holds 5. It is a powerful rifle, but has a slow rate of fire due to its bolt action mechanism. 'Heavy' *'Rocket Launcher' (RPG) :The RPG can be blind-fired and even skipped off the ground and knock things around that are in its way. The weapon is aimed from the over-the-shoulder perspective, allowing the player to move while aiming, unlike the GTA III era where the player was forced into a stationary first-person perspective. A direct hit with a Rocket destroys most vehicles and heavily damages any nearby vehicles with the force of the explosion *'Grenade Launcher' ':The grenade launcher fires 40mm Grenade with more accuracy, higher velocity and to greater distances than a person throwing a hand grenade. It only holds a single grenade, and so must be reloaded after each shot, but it is exceptionally effective. The player must arc their shots (aim higher than the target) when engaging targets at long-range to compensate for gravity. *'M60 :The M60 is the strongest firearm in terms of damage per bullet; the M60 takes down a Police Helicopter within 36 rounds; whereas the Minigun,all Handgun,all SMG and all Assault Rifle need 176 rounds to take down one. Additionally, M60's bullets knock targets down just like Shotguns and the Python, it can aim in first person just like Assault Rifle, unlike them it has a 100-round load, it has a long range accuracy, and it is the only Heavy Weapon which the player can both move to a normal walking pace and jump with it. 'Explosive' *'Pipe Bomb' :A crude homemade device that creates a large explosion. A pipe bomb behaves exactly like a grenade, as it can be cooked to shorten its detonation timer. It is especially effective when thrown into the midst of a large number of enemies or rolled under a vehicle. This weapon is slightly more effective than grenades, but they release smoke when thrown, which can give away their position. *'Molotov Cocktail' :When thrown forward, it is thrown overhanded, which helps to ensure that the player throws it far enough that he doesn't burn himself. The player can also toss Molotov's behind themselves to fend off pursuers. *'Grenade' :The grenade is excellent at clearing rooms full of enemies and taking out vehicles. Grenades can be tossed underhanded, thrown overhand, or dropped from behind while running. The player can shorten the detonation timer by cooking a grenade, which is done by holding the fire button. 'Misc' *'Parachute'' ': Once again the Parachute will Returning to Tales of Liberty City. Category:GTA: Tales of Liberty City Category:Weapon Pages